


Beloved

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Bonded (Blue's Altean Lance AU) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Lance's name is Alanci, More Ships to come, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psuedo Roleplay, Sexual Scenario, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, omg I wrote straight porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: The beautiful Altean Alanci is beloved by the five Paladins of Voltron.An Altean Lance au in which he is the pre-war lover of all 5 original paladins.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ha so I uhh.... Yes here's some Altean Lance smut because there wasn't enough!!!
> 
> Beta'd by my friend Panda. Please enjoy!  
> ~Eli

Alanci hummed softly as he entered the Green Paladin’s chamber, a bundle of new bedclothes in his arms and a basket of fresh flowers hanging from his elbow. He swiftly stripped the bed and remade it with the fresh sheets before beginning to clean the room, working quickly and efficiently. He then strew the flowers about in the various vases situated around the room, smiling softly. Once he was finished, Alanci stepped back to examine the room, nodding before placing the old sheets into his basket. The door slid open, making the Altean jump. He looked up and blushed when he saw the Green Paladin herself standing in the doorway, smiling warmly at him.

“F-forgive me, ma’am. I thought I’d be finished before you returned…”

Trigel raised a hand and strode toward him, laughing a bit. Alanci blushed and looked away shyly, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. The woman brought her hand up to the Altean’s chin, turning his head this way and that as she looked him over. She let out an appreciative hum, nodding in approval.

“I can see why Alfor and Zarkon wanted to keep you to themselves. You’re quite the handsome young man, Alanci. I’m glad I took the effort to make it back before you left.”

The Paladin licked her lips, and Alanci gulped, a shiver of delight running through him. Trigel ran a thumb over the young man’s cheek, tracing the blue crescents on his cheekbones. She brought her other hand to his waist, pressing their bodies together and leaning close, nipping at the points of his ears.

“So, Alanci, will you serve me as readily as you serve your king?”

A soft moan slipped from the younger’s lips as he nodded his affirmative. Trigel chuckled softly, guiding Alanci to a chair. She took his hands, moving them to the fastenings of her clothing. Together, the two of them quickly stripped her bare. His hands moved to her breasts as their mouths came together, tongues exploring one another’s mouths. Trigel’s hands, too, explored, feeling the lean muscle of the servant’s arms and chest before moving down to squeeze his ass appreciatively. The Paladin pulled away slowly, letting Lance try to follow before she slipped down into the chair and guided Alanci to kneel before her spread legs.

Alanci gulped and glanced up at Trigel, who was eyeing him expectantly, before leaning forward. He ran his tongue across her glistening slit, flicking the tip over her clit ad smirking a bit to himself when she jolted and cried out. He was rewarded with her hand in his hair, pressing him closer.

“Why don’t you skip the games, little Alanci, and please me instead?”

The Altean wasted no time, closing his eyes before licking again, this time pressing his tongue into her warmth. She tightened and moaned as he worked, nose nudging against her clit as he moaned in response to her hand tightening in his hair. Trigel suddenly pushed Alanci away, giving him the simple command of ‘strip’. Eager to please, the young man did just that, shedding his tunic and trousers quickly, allowing his erection to bob freely. He quickly took position, lifting Trigel’s hips before pushing into her impatiently. She let out a moan, one hand gripping the chair arm as her other twisted back to grip the back of the chair.

“Ah~! By the Mother I wish all you Alteans followed orders so easily!”

Alanci grinned at that, leaning in and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the woman’s neck and chest as he thrust into her, the small ridges along the top of his cock dragging against her sensitive flesh. It wasn’t long before he shifted his hips, driving against her sweet spot as she cried out in pleasure. He felt her body tighten and spasm in his hands, quickly pulling out and spilling across her stomach as she arched in her own orgasm.

As Trigel’s body loosened, Alanci gently sat her down in the chair they’d been using, grabbing one of the pillow cases in his basket to clean her. Once the Dalterian was suitably dry, she pulled Lance in for a deep kiss, cleaning her taste from his mouth before chuckling.

“Just as virile as ever, love. Can I look forward to this again on my next visit?”

“Of course, Tri. But I wish you didn’t have to go so soon.”

“I know, darling mine. But my people need me just as much as you do, though I wish it weren’t so.”

The two shared another kiss before dressing themselves. And then another kiss as they walked to the door. And then yet another as they reached it, elder pinning younger against the cool metal. They finally parted, sending longing looks to one another as Alanci hurried down the hall, basket of soiled bedclothes in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudo and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
